Los gemelos Abadeer
by marcyXbonnie
Summary: Los gemelos vampiros Marceline y Marshall Lee se mudan a una ciudad pequeña y con pocos habitantes, conoceran nuevos amigos y algo mas.. podra el amor salvarlos de su maldad interna o terminara corriendo sangre inocente..? (Bubbline y Fiolee)
1. Introduccion

**N/A: Soy nueva en esto de escribir fics y este es el primero XD espero les guste! (Bubbline y Fiolee) Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso... Sin mas aqui les dejo el primer capitulo!**

Era un dia nublado, como todos en aquella pequeña ciudad de aproximadamente mil habitantes. Los gemelos Marceline y Marshall Lee Abadeer acababan de comprar una casa en esa ciudad tan apropiada para dos "personas" de su clase. Dos vampiros de mil años de existencia enrealidad.

-En la proxima esquina dobla a la derecha- dijo Marceline ojeando un mapa en el asiento del copiloto-

La cuidad era en verdad pequeña, estaba alejada y aislada de todas las demas, rodeada de bosques con enormes y viejos arboles, ademas de toda clase de animales salvajes. Las casas eran todas iguales, la mayoria de madera descolorida por el paso de los años, lo que les daba la apariencia de la tipica casa embrujada de cualquier cuento de terror.

-Aqui es, llegamos Marcy- Dijo el gemelo menor estacionando frente a una de las casas.

Ambos bajaron del coche y se apoyaron en él observando lo que seria su nuevo hogar de ahora en delante, por unos cuantos años claro, hasta que las personas empezaran a notar que ellos no envejecen, que no comen, etcetera. Ya estaban acostumbrados a mudarse cada pocos años, pero talvez, solo talvez el maldito destino les tendria preparado algo diferente.

Un gran camion se estaciono detras de su coche sacando a los hermanos de sus pensamientos, era el que traia sus pertenencias.

Apresuradamente se unieron al chofer y comenzaron a bajar sus cosas y llevarlas adentro. Muebles, objetos personales e instrumentos musicales, muchos instrumentos musicales de hecho... de todo tipo, color y tamaño, viejos y nuevos, acusticos, electricos, electroacusticos... Y es que los Abadeer sabian tocar casi cualquier instrumento, despues de todo mil años es mucho tiempo para aprender.

-Esto es lo ultimo- Dijo el chofer ayudando a los gemelos a llevar un viejo piano a una enorme pieza donde habian puesto los demas instrumentos- Gracias por confiar en nuestros servicios- les dio una tarjeta de su compania de mudanzas y se marcho dejando a los hermanos solos.

Marshall cerro la puerta mientras Marceline tapaba las ventanas para poder moverse con total libertad, sin que nadie los viera correr a una velocidad increible, cargando a sus espaldas muebles mas grandes que ellos mismos. Les tomo poco tiempo ordenar todo en su respectivo lugar.

-Tengo hambre- Solto Marceline mirando con seriedad una caja llena de pequeños agujeros.

Los dos se acercaron a ella y Marceline la abrio dejando ver a dos conejos adultos, macho y hembra, y seis mas pequeños. Sacaron a los adultos uno cada uno, sujetandolos por las orejas y volvieron a tapar la caja.

Las uñas de Marceline comenzaron a crecer exesivamente y en punta cual las de un gato, las enterro en la cabeza del animal mientras este se retorcia. Sus colmillos que hasta ahora eran apenas unos milimetros mas largos que los de una persona normal se alargaron rapidamente hasta quedar de unos dos centimetros.

En un movimiento rapido y sin piedad los inco en el animal dejandolo seco en cuestion de segundos. La cara de la vampireza, que hace un rato se veia palida, delgada y cansada, cual la de una persona enferma, ahora se veia energica, hermosa y llena de vida.

-Si que tenias hambre mi querida Marcy- Le sonrrio divertido y a la vez malicioso Marshall, para despues mirar a su presa y seguir los actos de su hermana.  
Como ya eran vampiros adultos no necesitaban alimentarse tan seguido como cuando solo eran neofitos y tambien habian aprendido a controlar mejor su sed por la sangre humana.

Al acabar y desacerce de los animales ya muertos se fue cada uno a su habitacion, debian descansar pues mañana seria un largo, largo dia. El primer dia de clases.

**N/A: Espero no haberlos aburrido prometo que el proximo cap sera mejor!..espero... xD .. acepto comentarios, preguntas, criticas, tomatasos, ola k ase, amenazas de muerte, propuestas de matrimonio... *cri cri***


	2. El primer dia Parte 1

**N/A: *Perdon por lo corto y aburrido del cap anterior como ya dije soy nueva en esto y se me hace un tanto dificil. **  
***Tambien quiero decir que le cambie el titulo "los misteriosos Abadeer" porque tenia otras ideas para el fic pero cambie de parecer antes de subirlo y olvide cambiar el titulo XD **  
***Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**El primer dia**:

Era un dia nublado como todos aunque algo caluroso. Ya eran 7:45 cuando los gemelos llegaron al colegio, las clases comenzaban a las 8 asi que tenian unos minutos para pasar a la oficina del director por sus horarios. No les resulto dificil encontrarla, conocian bien el lugar, ya habian asistido a ese colegio unos cien años atras. Claro que muchas cosas habian cambiado con los años, reformas, nuevas aulas, pero en general tenian una idea de por donde ir.

Al llegar, el director los recibio con una calida sonrrisa, era un hombre mayor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, regordete, tanto asi que parecia tener seños (-Maldicion! tiene mas pecho que yo!- Penso Marceline). No era muy alto, con pelo totalmente blanco y una larga barba del mismo color. Parecia ser muy simpatico y agradable sin duda la clase de persona que todos quisieran tener de abuelo.

-Ustedes deben ser los gemelos Abadeer cierto?- pregunto el anciano, sin borrar la sonrrisa de su rostro. Los hermanos solo asintieron y el director continuó- Mi nombre es Simon Petrikov y sere su director, ante cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden contar conmigo que yo encantado les ayudare. Incluso despues de la escuela podria mostrarles la ciudad...-Comenzó a dar saltitos como un niño pequeño- Marshall tu, yo y mi hijo Gunter podriamos hacer un trio para conquistar chiiquis! jijijiji soy un piyiiin!- Solto una sonora carcajada de psicopata.

-Aagh viejo loco- Penso Marshall totalmente sorprendido mientras veia a Marceline carcajeandose junto al anciano- Aparte de viejo verde, el pobre esta loco! como es que aun le permiten ser director del colegio?- seguia Marshall con su monologo interno, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta dejo a todos en cilencio y atendiendo hacia la misma.

-Adelante- dijo casi en un grito el director retomando la compostura.

La puerta se abrio dejando ver a una chica hermosa, esbelta y alta pero no mas que los gemelos. Su cabello era largo y estaba teñido de rosa, un rosa chicle muy femenino al igual que su vestimenta. Lucía una corta minifalda que dejaba mucho a la imaginacion, a la par que dejaba ver sus largas y bien formadas piernas. Una camisa floja y por encima de esta un pequeño chaleco.

Marceline casi la desvestia con la mirada, estaba enbobada, esa chica era hermosa, su interior salvaje le rogaba tirarsele encima y arrancarle la ropa, cargarla hasta depositarla en el escritorio del director y hacerla suya, una y otra ves, hasta que la chica no tuviera vos mas que para gemir y rogar por mas. Demonios se estaba exitando demaciado- Agh controlate idiota!.. concentrate!- se dijo para luego mirar a la chica con cara de indiferencia.

La chica por su parte no se quedaba atras, tambien se sentia muy atraida por Marceline aunque de una forma mas tierna y romantica, se imaginaba abrasando a esa pelinegra de aspecto rebelde, acariciando su rostro y luego besandola lentamente.

-Aam.. cof cof..- fingio toser Marshall haciendo que la pelirosa diera un pequeño saltito y sacudiera su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

-Siento llegar tarde señor- se disculpo con el director quien la miraba con una sonrrisa picara.

-No te preocupes querida, chicos ella es Bonnibel Bublegum, una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio y le he pedido que los guie hoy en su primer dia. Bien ahora vayan a clases o se les hara tarde-

Los tres chicos asintieron y salieron de la oficina, los gemelos le pasaron sus horarios a Bonnibel para que esta viera que clases tenian y asi llevarlos. Asi paso el tiempo hasta la hora antes del almuerzo.

**Marshall POV**

Demonios! quien fue el imbesil que invento la matematica! y todavia nos dicen que nos servirá para la vida cotidiana, quien rayos va al supermercado a comprar 654(25x.865)+837x de algo? aagh mejor voy a dormir lo que queda de la clase, por suerte despues de esta mierda esta el almuerzo.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que apenas me di cuenta de la chica rubia que se acercaba a mi, llebava un tierno gorrito blanco con orejas de conejo. Vestia una falda azul y remera del mismo color. Se sento en el banco desocupado a mi derecha y sonrrio de oreja a oreja.

El profesor ni siquiera noto el cambio de lugar por parte de la rubia ya que la clase era un completo caos -Me llamo Fiona y ella es Cake- señalo a una chica bastante llenita sentanda mas adelante, al lado de donde ella solia estar.

-Vaya vaya que tenemos aqui.. eres una hermosura pequeña conejita-hice una pausa recordando el dia anterior- Sabes? me divierten mucho las conejitas- dije ahora con una mueca maliciosa y con una mirada lasciva. Queria ligarme a esa chica pero a la vez una parte buena muy en el fondo de mi ,que no sabia que existia, solamente queria alejarla por su propio bien. ¿Por que?, ¿Por que quiero salvarla de mi?.. No tiene sentido, yo no soy bueno.. soy un ser malvado, un demonio transformado en vampiro, no deberia preocuparme por nadie mas que por mi mismo y Marcy. Pero esta chica es.. es.. -diferente- suspire en voz alta sin poder evitarlo.

Fiona pestaneo dos veces y me miro incredula de todo lo que le habia dicho, pero aun asi no se alejo de mi, es como si ella tambien hubiera notado esa parte buena dentro de mi - Vaya eres todo un patan- me dijo entre risas. Note que solo estaba molestandome. Despues de eso hablamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, como las clases, o de mi, intentando ligarmela, hasta que sono el timbre y Fiona me invito a comer con ella y sus amigos.

**Marceline POV**

-Marceline.. Marceline despierta.. Marceline!-

-Aagh no molestes Marshall- Gruñi, ese estupido de Marshall, nunca me deja dormir tranquila.

-No soy Marshall!, Marceline despierta de una vez! maldita sea!-

-Ah?- Abri los ojos lentamente para encontrame con Bonnibel mirandome de serca con cara de enfado- Ah?.. que?.. que paso?- dije sacudiendo la cabeza y despertando del todo.

-Dormiste toda la clase!, incluso hablabas dormida-entre risas- decias algo de "Papi no te comas mis papas"- Rio aun mas fuerte, no pude evitar avergonzarme por eso pero ella continuo- Ya sono el timbre, vamos por Marshall y luego los llevare a la cafeteria.

Asenti y luego salimos del salón, Marshall estaba en el de al lado asi que pude verlo apenas sali, él caminaba delante de nosotras con otras dos chicas. Cuando iba a gritarle Bonnibel me tomo de la mano y me jalo para alcanzarlos. Justo cuando toco mi piel senti que su cuerpo se tenso y temblo por un segundo aunque supo disimularlo o eso penso.. Demonios! acaso se habra dado cuenta de que mi piel es demaciado fria? si eso es seguro.. como no acerlo? pero si tengo suerte no lo tomara como algo raro.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Bonnibel cuando estubimos enfrente de ellos. Ella aun no soltaba mi mano, al contrario cada vez parecia apretarla mas. Marshall y las otras chicas no pasaron esto por alto, y como si no conocieran la palabra "disimular" los tres quedaron mirando fijamente nuestras manos, a lo que Bonnibel se puso muy nerviosa y me solto de golpe- eem.. yo.. eeh- tartamudeaba muy nerviosa- chicas ella es Marceline la gemela de Marshall- dijo rapidamente para distraer a los demas de lo que habia pasado- Marceline ellas son Fiona y Cake- continuo ahora mas calmada.

-Un gusto conocerte Marceline!- dijo Fiona- Que les parece si ya vamos a la cafeteria, tengo hambre-

Todos asentimos y continuamos caminando en silencio hasta que las chicas nos dijeron a Marshall y a mi que nos presentarian al resto de sus amigos en la cafeteria. Esto ya no me esta gustando nada, no puedo evitar pensar que estamos socializando demaciado, y eso... no es nada bueno...

**N/A: Hasta aqui llegue, espero les haya gustado! perdon por las faltas y por si es muy corto, hasta la siguiente actualizacion!**


	3. El primer dia Parte 2

**N/A: Perdon, perdon, perdon por tardar tanto, pero tengo excusas.. eh digo.. razones. 1°me mude.. 2° eh estado sin inspiracion y 3° habia olvidado mi contraseña y no podia entrar a mi cuenta jajaja... que idiota...**  
**Gracias por los comentarios y las criticas ayudan mucho!**  
**Los personajes no me pertenecen. **  
**advertencia: este capitulo contiene lenguaje bulgar y violencia...**

**Marceline POV**

-¿Oye no crees que estamos socializando demaciado?- Le dije a Marshall en un susurro casi inaudible para una persona normal, caminabamos unos pasos atras de las chicas- Sabes que pronto empezaran las preguntas y las sospechas Marshall... ¿Por que no comen?, ¿estan enfermos?, deberian ver a un medico- Dije lo ultimo con voz falsete y una imitacion muy mala de como actuaban las personas despues de un tiempo de conocernos-

-Calmate Marcy, tengo un buen presentimiento, creo que esta vez todo sera diferente- Me dijo tambien en un susurro. Sonrriendome. No puedo entender que esta pensando, Se que al igual que yo, el tambien quiere una "vida" tranquila y dentro de lo posible "normal" pero me parece que se esta ilusionando demaciado, jamas estaremos totalmente tranquilos, somos demonios sedientos de sangre y destruccion, tarde o temprano terminaremos metiendo la pata como siempre, tarde o temprano la sed sera mas fuerte que la voluntad.

Llegamos a la cafeteria, las chicas saludaron con la mano a dos chicos que estaban en una de las mesas, comiendo su almuerzo y luego nos formamos para comprar comida. Marshall y yo compramos una manzana para cada uno y un jugo de fresa, claro que esto solo era para aparentar ya que nuestros organismos no estan hechos para digerir alimentos, pero hace muchos años inventamos esta tactica de comer cosas livianas en publico, cosas que luego pudieramos bomitar facilmente un par de horas despues, cuando estuvieramos a solas. Pero esta farsa tambien nos condenaba, ya que, ¿que persona normal sobrevive o vive a base de manzanas y jugos toda su vida?, pronto las personas que nos rodeaban comenzaban a notar esto, ademas de que nuestra piel casi siempre palida y nuestros cuerpos flacuchos no ayudaban para nada.

-¿Solo comeran eso?... ¿estan a dieta o algo asi?...- Mierda!

-Eh.. sip.. nos estamos cuidando- dijo Marshall. Ja si que nos cuidamos... nos cuidamos de que los humanos no espiecen a perseguirnos con perros y antorchas.

-Ah ya veo, pero deberian comer algo mas... mas que cuidarse me parece que se estan enfermando... digo... no se ven muy saludables... sin ofender chicos...- Bonnibel maldita y sexy desgraciada!

-Tranquila estamos bien, lo palido y flacuchento viene de familia- Dije rapidamente y restandole importancia, tube que meterme ya que Marshall habia quedado como en una especie de shock, maldito idiota, se lo adverti!, debo cambiar de tema ya!- Eh... que les parece si ya vamos a sentarnos, tengo hambre-

Todos acintieron y fuimos a la mesa donde estaban otros dos chicos- El es mi hermano Finn- comenzo Fiona a presentarnos, el chico se parecia mucho a ella, solo que mas pequeño, tenia puesta una gorrita con forma de oso polar- Y el es Jake- Este por el contrario parecia ser mayor que el resto, tenia pelo castaño claro y era bastante feo de cara, mas que una persona parece un perro y me lo confirmo cuando empezo a deborar rapidamente su comida cual animal salvaje, vaya que maleducado y lo digo yo que si soy una bestia salvaje.

Despues de eso el dia paso rapido, entre clarlas de cosas triviales y risas la verdad es que los chicos eran buena onda, quizas Marshall tenia razon, quizas esta vez todo sea diferente... que va...

Sono el timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases por hoy, los chicos nos acompañaban hasta nuestro auto y cuando estuvimos ahi, paso algo que no me esperaba.

-Hola princesa, te ves tan sexy hoy- Un idiota aparecio de la nada abrazando a Bonnibel por la sintura, pegando su espalda al pecho de el, le hablaba al oido pero en un tono que todos escuchabamos y lo peor de todo, la miraba lascivamente, como si quisiera desvestirla y manosearla y...

-Sueltame Ash dejame en paz!- Bonnibel forcejeba con el tipo intentando soltarse, pero no era muy fuerte, yo estaba enfurecida, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, todo fue tan rapido, parece que ese dejenerado estaba tan concentrado en Bonnibel que no noto que ella no estaba sola, en un impulso casi sincronizado todos nos acercamos para yudarla y ahi es cuando todo se complica, ese maldito hijo de puta saco un cuchillo de la nada y lo puso en su cuello.

-¡Si se acercan mas voy a matarl..!- No pudo terminar ya que estaba siendo asficciado por mi mano derecha, mientras que con la isquierda le agarraba el brazo en el que tenia el cuchillo, estaba a 20cm del piso, solo sostenido por mi mano estrangulando su cuello. Bonnibel estaba tirada en el piso a un metro de nosotros. Nadie exepto Marshall vio realemnte como llegamos a eso, la furia me hizo perder el control estaba matando, solo eso queria... me hacia inmensamente feliz ver al tipo pataleando y tirando manotasos para todos lados cual persona que se ahoga, sus ojos se estaban dando buelta, ya solo se veia la parte blanca en sus cavidades y su cara estaba de un color azul... solo le quedaban unos segundos... Por otro lado yo tenia una sonrrisa en mi rostro, una mezcla de maldad, y satisfacion. Lo miraba fijamente cual felino salvaje acechando, a punto de lanzarse encima de su presa.

-¡Marceline!¡YA BASTA!- Marshall reacciono por fin. Se movio rapido, no tan rapido como yo segundos antes pero lo suficientemente rapido como para salvarle la vida a ese mal nacido. Me golpeo en el estomago haciendo que suelte al tipo, este cayo al suelo, desesperado por algo de aire comenzo a respirar con dificultad. Yo cai de rodillas sujetandome el estomago y de pronto comence a bomitar. De mi boca salian pedazos de manzana sin dijerir, jugo de fresa... sangre... en fin mucho rojo.- Lo siento Marcy, estas bien- Se arrodillo para verme, estaba visiblemente triste. Luego miro detras de mi y su exprecion cambio de triste a un tanto nervioso, asustado talvez.. Yo me recupere y mire hacia atras, todos nos estaban viendo con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos imprecionados por lo que habia pasado, incluso chicos que no conociamos nos veian sorprendidos.

Yo nisiquiera me inmute por esto, aun estaba furiosa por lo que habia hecho ese idiota, que se creyo al atraverse a tocar y mirar a Bonnibel de esa manera, como si fuese su dueño, como si pudiese hacer con ella lo que el quisiese. Bonnibel es mia, lo he decidido, yo sere su dueña aun si ella misma no quiere, me amara aunque tenga que obligarla, y yo sere su heroina, su diosa, yo la protegere... estara a mi lado por siempre... por toda la eternidad... aunque tenga que convertirla en algo que tanto odio, en algo como yo, no me importa, quiero tenerla por siempre bajo mi protencion, jamas habia sentido esto, siento que solo quiero protejerla y hacerla feliz, pero a la vez quiero alejarla de todo el mundo, donde nadie pueda volver a verla, donde nadie tenga oportunidad de quitarmela... si se que sueno egoista y posesiva... pero no me importa, ella me hace sentir bien, como si tuviera una razon de ser, como si por fin hubiese encontrado mi razon de existir.. y no pienso perderla.

Comence a levantarme, pude ver mejor al tipo, tenia el pelo teñido de blanco y estaba rapado en los costados, vestia como un pandillero y estaba lleno de tatujes, uno de ellos decia LICH con letras tenebrosas, talvez era el nombre de su pandilla.

El comenzo a levantarse tambien, ya se habia recuperado, me decia palabrotas a medida que se alejaba despacio caminando hacia atras para no sacarme la vista de encima por miedo de que yo hiciera algun movimiento. Cuando nuestras miradas por fin se encontraron el serro su boca inmediatamente, creo que entendio mi mirada de "esto no se ha terminado, te matare", creo que se ubiese orinado encima si no estuvieramos rodeados de gente, en ves de eso prefirio hacerce el malo- ¡Esto no se quedara asi!.. no sabes con quien te metiste, ¡te vas a arrepentir niña! ¡te vas a arrepentir!- Grito y luego salio corriendo.

-Marceline..- escuche a Bonnibel detras de mi, me di la vuelta y la vi, tenia lagrimas en los ojos y cara de estar asustada. Creo que va a decirme que soy un monstruo o algo asi, pero no me importa, eso no cambiara mi decicion- Gracias Marcy- Me abrazo por el cuello, estaba claro que yo no me esperaba esto, ya que las dos caimos al suelo. De pronto ya no podia escuchar esa bestia que rugia en mi interior, sedienta de sangre, nunca me habia sentido tan feliz, y menos por un simple abrazo, pero no era solo eso... ella me llamo Marcy... se escucho tan bien saliendo de sus labios...

Algo humedo me saco de mis pensamientos, Bonnibel esta llorando, en el hueco entre mi cuello y mi ombro, eso me recordo algo, esto no se quedaria asi... esta noche correria sangre...

**NADIE** toca a **MI** Bonnibel y sobrevive para contarlo...

**N/A: que les parecio? No contesten se que meresco tomatasos... pero bue... es lo que hay gente :P**

**Me parece que quedo dramatico de mas que opinan?**

**El proximo cap no tardara tanto como este.. creo.. y habra mas accion y todo eso... pueden dejarme sujerencias y eso.. se acepta todo... ¡Gracias por leer, nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
